The Lost Lyrics
by kaleidoscopereflections
Summary: Everyone is all ready to start recording the new CD, but Shuichi doesn't have the lyrics done! What's his excuse? {Random one-shot} R


hehe this is based on a true story.  
you know the drill it's a random one-shot, read and review and receive my love (muah) 

The Lost Lyrics -  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Shuichi bounded in the two swinging doors of NG Studios, and great smile plastered on his face. A great blast of cold air hit him directly in the face, and goosebumps ran all down his arms.

"La li ho!"

"Hey Shuichi!" Hiro looked up from the magazine he had been reading, smiling happily at his friend. "What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Not too bad myself, so how are the songs coming along?"

A nervous look crossed Shuichi's face.

"The songs...ah, yes the songs, well you see, the thing is..."

Suddenly the elevator door slammed open (dunno how that happened) and a tall, imposing blond can running out.

"Shuichi! There you are! Late as usual ho ho ho!" He paused in beside the singer, and then put his gun up to his head. "Don't be late again, or I'll blow your brains out ho ho ho."

A frowning Suguru picked himself off the floor, where he had been run over in K's fit of exuberance (exiting the elevator).

"I fail to see the humour here..."

K looked over at the young keyboardist, a wounded expression on his face.

"It's right here of course," he waved the gun in the air, "I thought you of all people would be able to see that!" The gun ended up pointed directly at Suguru, who lost his cool, composed air, and threw his hands up in front of him.

"Watch where you point that thing!" Hiro chuckled.

"And you, don't laugh, it's not funny!"

"S-s-sorry!" Hiro managed, breathlessly, "It's just, you should have seen the look on your face." But he stopped laughing when he saw the disgusted look on Suguru's face.

"Hey, I'm sorry, really, but let's not talk about this anymore, we need to get down to business."

Suguru nodded, happy to have a chance to regain his composition.

Bad Luck and K walked to the studio room that they were meeting in that day, where Sakano was already waiting (impatiently) for them.

"There you are! Finally! Where have you been! I thought that you would never come, and maybe Shuichi or Hiro or Suguru had died, or-"

A gun shot finished his thought for him, and he sat back down in his chair, breathing rapidly.

K turned to the members of the band.

"Take a seat guys. And we can start discussing our plan. ALright! First of all, the new CD, we now have all of the songs written for it, and we can start recording-"

"Ehem...K?"

"Yes Shuichi?"

"Umm...about those lyrics..."

"You DID get them finished, did you not Shuichi?"

"Ummm...well, you see, the thing is..."

"YES?"

"Ok, it goes like this:

-  
"I got home from work yesterday, and I worked reeeeeeeally hard on the lyrics and day and allllll night and I didn't even spend any time with Yuki at all except to eat supper and say goodnight which didn't take very long because Yuki was in a bad mood because he had been up forever trying to make a deadline so he was really sleepy takes a deep breath

"So I was just finishing off the last line of the last song at about midnight and I was really hungry so I decided to make myself a peanut butter sandwich except we were out of peanut butter so I had to use jam, which I don't like as much so I was upset and I spilled a spoonful of jam all over my papers.

"I was really upset because I had spent sooooooo long working on them but I was soooooo hungry so I thought hey, I can just wipe it off later after I eat, but I was still hungry after I ate my sandwich so I had another and then some milk and then I started making some toast and ate some strawberry pocky and then I had to pee and by the time I got back to the kitchen the food was crusted all over the page.

"So, of course, I tried to clean it off but the jam was being really stubborn and it was super sticky and soon I got my hand stuck to the page and I got scared that it would be there forever so I dunked my hand into the sink full of water...

"Then, the page finally fell off my hand but it was all floppy and everything and when I tried to pick it up the corner fell off so I had to be really careful, and I wanted it to get dry so I put it on top of the toaster to dry off, and then I went into the computer room to get Yuki away from the computer and have a break, and he finally agreed so we came into the living room to watch my Digimon movie.

"Halfway through the movie I smelled something weird in the kitchen but I didn't want to tell him because he would just get grumpy again, so I went by myself and when I stepped into the kitchen a raging fire was burning...

"So I grabbed the fire extinguisher and was trying to be quiet, but I opened up the nozzle just like Yuki taught me and it was too powerful and started spraying everywhere and Yuki came in to investigate and he got a mouthful of the stuff and got really mad and slammed his hand down on the counter except I had moved the toaster and he hit it and burned his hand because it was on fire from my toast and the paper on top of it, and he started screaming at me.

"And I was really scared that he would kick me out so I zoomed around and had everything cleaned up in like three seconds and Yuki just sat there and stared at me until I explained to him what had happened, and then after I did he just looked at me and didn't say anything and I thought he was mad at me and was going to kick me out so I started crying and I reached for something to blow my nose with and I picked up the piece of paper with the lyrics on it by accident, well, what was left of it, and then I got it covered with snot, and that just made me cry harder, and Yuki was so nice and tried to comfort me and he took away the page and set it on the window sill so it would dry.

"We went back into the living room and finished off the movie and I was finally cheering up except I went back into the kitchen and my lyrics weren't there, and I looked everywhere but I couldn't find them and then Yuki called me over to the window and they had fallen out onto the street below, and I was just about to jump after them but Yuki suggested that I take the elevator so I did and when I got down to the bottom floor and out onto the street they had already been run over by two trucks, puked on by the drunk who lives in our parking garage, chewed by a devious squirrel, and stepped on by thousands on feet.

"So, that's why I don't have them done...I'm really really sorry but it's a true story..."

-  
-  
-  
Shuichi found himself being stared at by an assorted group of people who had gathered over the course of his story. They all had their mouths wide open. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, and Shuichi squirming nervously, K managed to say something.

"Um...well, Shuichi, I think that we can make an...exception...in this case. Have them in by tomorrow, and...this time take better care of them..."

The cute singer grinned happily.

"That's what Yuki said you'd say..." His voice trailed off as he realized what he just said.

"Uh...I mean, after I told him what happened...of course." K stared at Shuichi suspiciously.

"Um yeah well I think I'll be going...bye!" He jumped up and ran out the door, leaving the crazed producer staring at his empty chair.

"Shuichi! Get back here!" The rest of the group all ran out after K, intent on the pursuit, with the exception of Hiro and Suguru, who sat at the table, as if things like this happened every day (which they did).

"So..."

"Does Shuichi really have a drunk that lives in his parking garage Hiro?"

"Yup, he's actually quite nice, his is Earl."

"Huh..."

"Hiro?"

"Yes Suguru?"

"Wanna go home?"

"Yeah, let's"  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

The End! -  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Author's note: Yeah! I finally finished! And my arm is killing me cuz I just got my booster shot! beware the lady with the needle!...(famous last words)


End file.
